


finite, love

by dantae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantae/pseuds/dantae
Summary: In Wakanda, Avengers faced the mad titan that was determined to save he universe by snapping his fingers. In Seoul, a couple was celebrating their 3rd year anniversary.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 12





	finite, love

**Author's Note:**

> \- all boys are at the same age
> 
> see notes at the end.

Sandalwood scented room, with windows so big that the whole Seoul was beneath their feet. Three years. Three years since they fell in love at first sight through their friends being mutual friends. They both still remembered that day, a blue haired boy walked in dressed in mom jeans and a plain black t-shirt, with a black beret; faces the dove eyed boy in full black clothing, with too many earrings who seems to can't take his eyes off of him. It was the first time that Yoongi, Namjoon and Seokjin saw Jeongguk could stutter. He asked his name, nodded and said back his own name. Before leaving, they made sure to exchange numbers which lead to texting, snap chatting and finally settling down for a date in one of the corner cafes. The cafe was Taehyung's idea, a place where he, Jimin and Hoseok met to study and got to know each other. They were both so excited, looking at each other in a way the stars sparkled in their eyes. On their way back, they walked next to each other, hands touching momen to moment and them giggling at anytime it happens. When they reached the doorstep, Jeongguk placed a gentle kiss on Taehyung's lips, beginning of an addiction that they both have right now. 

Jeongguk wanted this anniversary to be special, he asked their friends, the inner circle to stall Taehyung so he could be ready with the dinner, candles, the fairy lights and movies. They spoke about the intimacy and sex and as he wasn't feeling ready yet, Jungkook said he respected that. He gave one last look before he got a message from Hoseok, telling Taehyung was being whiny and wanted to come home. When he entered the house, he had tears in his eyes and hey shared a passionate kiss. They ate their dinner, settled down for the movie after taking pictures as a memory for their third year being together.

The movie began, Taehyung's head was resting on Jeongguk's chest, arms wrapped around him. They were watching a movie that wouldn't be considered a romantic one, but Taehyung loved Corpse Bride and Tim Burton movies. Taehyung looked up to his boyfriend, who was watching the movie carefully.

"I love you" he said, reaching to kiss him. The kiss got heated in a second, their hands exploring each others bodies from their waist to hair. 

Jeongguk broke the kiss.

"I-I'm thirsty" he said.

"What a perfect moment" Taehyung said as he laughed, "I will get you the water wait"

Before he got up, Jeongguk made sure to slap his bum, shouting;

"Cookies, bring cookies too please"

Taehyung said his okay and walked towards the kitchen, he could see Jongguk's head peaking from the couch as it was an open area kitchen. He poured the water and then moved to the cabinet for the cookies. Jeongguk bought vanilla and chocolate ones earlier. Crouching down to the cookies, Taehyung asked Jeongguk which one he wanted to eat. No response. 

"Jeongguk?"

"Dont tell me you fell asleep please don't lay do-" as he said, he noticed the dusty like particles flying from where he used to sit. He dropped the cookies in panic, screaming.

"JEONGGUK, JEONGGUK WHERE ARE YOU?!" 

He walked around the house panicked until his phone rang. Seokjin.

"T-Tae" he said, he was crying.

"Seokjin Jeongguk's gone, he is gone he was gone"

"Nam-Namjoon dusted he- he flied away I- I was hugging him"

"W-Where are you is everyone okay the others-"

"The OTHERS" they both shouted and closed the phone.

Taehyung could barely see the screen, from the tears that were now running down from his eyes.

Two hours after, Seokjin, Taehyung and Yoongi meet up, crying and sobbing among other people in the streets. There were kids who lost their parents, parents lost their kids and friend just vanished away out of sudden. Between sobs, someone shouted;

"AVENGERS!", everyone turned around tot he sound, it was a man in their 40s, "Avengers, the titan, they- they killed them"

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! i have the second part ready but i would appreciate if you left comments, whether you'd want it or not


End file.
